gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary/A
~ A ~ 'A Wiki of Ice and Fire' *The definitive resource for a things related to the story (books and show) and Lore. : See: A Wiki of Ice and Fire 'Aegon Blackfyre' *The son of Daemon Blackfyre, he fought alongside his father at the Battle of Redgrass Field during the Blackfyre Rebellion. 'Aegon I Targaryen' *Aegon Targaryen, the First of His Name, also known as Aegon the Conqueror and Aegon the Dragon, was the conqueror of the Seven Kingdoms and the founder of the ruling House Targaryen dynasty of Westeros. 'Aegon II Targaryen' *Aegon Targaryen, the Second of His Name, succeeded his father, Viserys I, as heir to the Iron Throne following the Dance of the Dragons. 'Aegon IV Targaryen' *Aegon Targaryen, the Fourth of His Name, also known as Aegon the Unworthy, was considered to be one of the worst Targaryen kings. He sired numerous bastards who he legitimized on his death bed, leading to five Blackfyre Rebellions. 'Aegon V Targaryen' *Aegon Targaryen, the Fifth of His Name, also known as Aegon the Unlikely, bypassed a number of other candidates to become king, including his brother, Maester Aemon. *He was also known as Egg and squired for Ser Duncan the Tall. 'Aemon Blackfyre' *The son of Daemon Blackfyre, he fought alongside his father at the Battle of Redgrass Field during the Blackfyre Rebellion. 'Aemon Targaryen' *Prince Aemon was the son and heir of Jaehaerys I. He had only one daughter, Rhaenys Targaryen. When he died in battle, there was a vote on who would become Jaehaerys's heir; ultimately, one of Aemon's brothers was chosen. 'Aemond Targaryen' *Aemond, also known as Aemond One-Eye and Aemond the Kinslayer, was the son of Viserys I Targaryen and Alicent Hightower. During the Dance of the Dragons, he sided with his brother Aegon II Targaryen. He lost one of his eyes during a fight with his nephew Lucerys Velaryon. 'Aerys II Targaryen' *Aerys II Targaryen, also called Aerys the Mad, the Mad King, and King Scab, was the seventeenth and last member of the Targaryen dynasty to sit on the Iron Throne. Aerys showed great promise at the start of his reign, bringing peace and prosperity to the Seven Kingdoms, but later descended into insanity following a brief uprising in which he was held prisoner for several months by a rebellious lord. :Read More: A Wiki of Ice and Fire 'Age of Heroes' *The Age of Heroes was an era during the history of Westeros which takes its name from the great men and women who lived in the years of peace that followed the forging of the Pact between the First Men and the Children of the Forest. Many noble houses trace their family histories to the Age of Heroes and many stories, songs, and legends are told about it. It is an era that is shrouded in mystery, with more myth than fact known about it. 'Alicent Hightower' *Second wife of King Viserys I. Upon his death, she crowned their son, Aegon II, resulting in the Dance of the Dragons. :Read More: A Wiki of Ice and Fire 'Alliance' *A group of players who cooperate in Alliance Challenges and Alliance Vs Alliance. :Article: Alliances. 'Alliance Raider' * Someone that joins an Alliance so that he or she can claim loot from an Alliance Challenge, before leaving. Also referred to as "Alliance Hopping", this behaviour is limited by a 24 hour cooldown on changing alliances. 'Andal(s)' * One of the three major ethnic groups of Westeros. Their arrival caused the fall of many of the kingdoms of the First Men which had developed in Westeros. The Andals also brought the Faith of the Seven to the Seven Kingdoms. 'Arrax' * The dragon of Lucerys Velaryon.